


Schnappschüsse und Sommerschwüle

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Nachdem Blaine Kurt ein letztes Mal geküsst hat, ein verzweifelt sanfter Kuss auf der Veranda, rührt sich Kurt lange Zeit nicht vom Fleck.</em> - Finn häuft Erinnerungen an. Kurt versucht zu vergessen. Ein Sommer voller Reue. - Kurt/Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schnappschüsse und Sommerschwüle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humidity and Candids](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6557) by lieseldante. 



**Schnappschüsse und Sommerschwüle**

 

Das erste Mal, dass Finn Kurt gesehen hat, war von einem Fenster im zweiten Stock aus, und er hob sich lediglich als weißer Fleck vom Beton ab. _Kreide_ , erinnert sich Finn, war sein erster Gedanke. Kurt hat nicht viel haltbarer ausgesehen als das – Finn hätte einfach nur die Hand heben müssen und er wäre zu Staub zerfallen.

Finn saß bereits in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Geschichte, auf seinem Platz am Fenster. Der Lehrer leierte Worte herunter, von denen Finn wusste, dass sie sowieso nicht hängen bleiben würden, also versuchte er erst gar nicht, sie zu behalten. Stattdessen sah er aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Jungen draußen. Kurt – dessen Namen Finn damals noch nicht kannte – ging mit kurzen abgehackten Schritten über den Parkplatz auf den Eingang des Schulgebäudes zu, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen, vornübergebeugt, als versuchte er, so wenig Platz einzunehmen wie möglich. Als Finn draußen eine weitere Gestalt entdeckte, war ihm klar, dass der Versuch, nicht aufzufallen, missglückt war.

Puck schlenderte lässig auf Kurt zu, und obwohl Finn die achtlosen Worte seines Freundes nicht hören konnte, konnte er sich ganz gut vorstellen, wie sie lauteten. Kurt wich zurück, seine Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen, bevor sein Blick ausdruckslos wurde, und dann rief Finns Lehrer seinen Namen, er fühlte sich von den Worten wie geohrfeigt und fuhr mit hochrotem Kopf und einer Entschuldigung herum. Er blickte nicht noch einmal aus dem Fenster, hinab auf Kurt, auf den Kreidejungen, der sich eine Minute später aus einer Mülltonne kämpfte. Als er die Tafelanschrift ganz abgeschrieben hatte, hatte er ihn schon wieder vergessen. 

&

Nachdem Blaine Kurt ein letztes Mal geküsst hat, ein verzweifelt sanfter Kuss auf der Veranda, rührt sich Kurt lange Zeit nicht vom Fleck. Die Welt ist in Schwarz und dumpfes Orange getaucht, sternenlos, und Finn kann gerade so Kurts Wange ausmachen, und wie wächsern und blass sie ist, wie feucht. Er hat sich nicht gerührt, seit Blaine gegangen ist, steht immer noch genauso da, wie festgewachsen, wie als Blaines Hände Kurts Gesicht umschlossen hielten und die beiden so nah beieinander standen, dass schwer zu sagen war, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann, beide Halbsilhouetten im Licht der Veranda und des Mondes. Das einzige, was Finn vom Wohnzimmerfenster aus hatte sehen können, waren ihre Augen: Blaines waren groß und tränennass gewesen, Kurts fest geschlossen.

Er hatte Kurt bisher nur das eine Mal am Krankenhausbett so weinen sehen, als er geglaubt hatte, Finn sei schon gegangen. Es ist ein erschüttertes Weinen, bei dem einem alles egal ist, bei dem man vor Schluchzen nicht mehr atmen kann. Blaine hat Kurt gerade nicht zum ersten Mal in Tränen aufgelöst auf der Veranda zurückgelassen, aber diesmal ist es anders. Als er Kurt am nächsten Morgen dabei zusieht, wie er sein Frühstück isst, mit nur leicht bebender Hand, spürt Finn, wie etwas zerbricht. Er stellt sich vor, wie ein Erdbeben durch die Küche geht, in riesigen Wellen über das zersplitterte Holz rollt, wie der Tisch genau in der Mitte birst.

Kurt singt eine ganze Woche lang nicht. Es ist seltsam, wenn einem auffällt, dass Kurts Stimme nicht mehr über das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers gegen die Badewannenwand sprudelt, wenn er duscht, oder dass er beim Kochen keine Melodien vor sich hinsummt. In dieser plötzlichen Stille wirkt das Haus überwältigend. Sie drückt gegen Finns Ohren, scheint lauter zu dröhnen als jedes Geräusch. Seine Mutter sagt, er soll Kurt Zeit lassen, dass Kurt verletzt ist und Abstand braucht, aber Finn versteht nicht, wie diese beiden Dinge zusammenpassen können. Er weiß nicht, wie er nichts tun soll, solange Kurt _so_ ist.

Es ist inzwischen Nachmittag, aber der Asphalt ist noch immer so heiß, dass man sich die nackten Fußsohlen verbrennen kann. Es ist eine Nacht und einen Tag her, dass Blaines Auto die Auffahrt zum letzten Mal verlassen hat und Kurts Schultern nach vorn gesackt sind, seine Knie versagt haben, und seine Mutter Burt davon abgehalten hat, nach draußen zu gehen. Es ist einen Sonnenaufgang her, aber als Kurt die Zeitung von der Veranda aufhebt, barfuß und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, kommt es Finn so vor, als wäre nicht einmal eine Minute vergangen.

&

Nachdem sich die beiden getrennt haben, verbringt Mercedes viel Zeit bei ihnen zuhause, und Burt beschwert sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Finn versteht das, denn obwohl er für Kurt da sein will – das hat er auch seiner Mutter gesagt – ist es Mercedes, bei der Kurt sich ausweinen wird. Sie schließen sich in Kurts Zimmer ein und Finn fühlt sich ein bisschen kälter. Wenn er nur daran denkt, sehnt er sich für die beiden nach Sonnenlicht. Er denkt an Wärme, an Licht, das heiß und dickflüssig ist wie Badewasser. Er denkt daran, wie er einfach im Garten gelegen und nichts gespürt hat außer den Druck von Rachels Wange auf seiner Brust. Aber dann erinnert er sich an vergangenen Sommer, daran, wie Kurt im Garten seinen Kopf in Blaines Schoß gelegt hat, Blaine mit der Fingerspitze Kurts Hals entlang gefahren ist, und er versteht, warum Kurt gerade nichts außerhalb seiner vier Wände sehen will.

Die Erinnerungen sind am schlimmsten.

Es hatte fünf Tage gedauert, bis Finn endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, Kurt zu fragen, was zwischen ihm und Blaine vorgefallen war. Sie hatten gerade ferngesehen, und entgegen Finns Befürchtungen hatte Kurt es ihm einfach so gesagt, mit dünner und ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Die Entfernung, denke ich mal. Wir haben uns immer seltener gesehen und es war so frustrierend, dass wir uns eigentlich nur noch gestritten haben. Schließlich hat Blaine gesagt, dass es besser wäre, die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen, als es weiter zu versuchen, bis wir uns am Ende wirklich hassen.“

Finn schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Das ist total bescheuert.“

Er fürchtete, Kurt könnte wütend werden, oder dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte, aber Kurt lächelte ihn einfach nur an. „Ich weiß“, sagte er.

Finn versteht immer noch nicht, warum Blaine das getan hat, aber irgendwann belauscht er Mercedes und Kurt. Mercedes murmelt leise, beruhigende Worte vor sich hin und Kurt sagt: „Wie konnte er einfach so aufgeben? Ist es ihm das nicht wert gewesen? Bin ich ihm das nicht wert gewesen?“, und er kann nicht länger zuhören. Er will es gar nicht verstehen. Obwohl er nur wenige von Kurts zittrigen Worten gehört hat, fühlt er sich um Jahre gealtert, seine Knochen plötzlich verwelkt, und seine Zähne schmecken brüchig und sauer in seinem Mund.

Es ist ein aufwühlendes Gefühl, von dem ihm schlecht wird, deshalb geht er von da an schneller an Kurts Zimmertür vorbei. Jedes Mal, wenn Mercedes vorbeikommt, steckt Finn sich Kopfhörer in die Ohren und summt ganz laut.

&

Das erste Mal, dass Finn Kurt als seinen Bruder gesehen hat, war, als Kurt das Hemd aus der Hose gerutscht ist. Er hatte nach dem Koreander auf dem obersten Regalbrett gegriffen, auf Zehenspitzen, den Arm weit ausgestreckt – und sein Hemd war am Rücken nach oben gerutscht. Gerade so, dass Finn es sehen konnte.

Seine Haut war blau.

„Alter, was zur Hölle ist das?“, sagte Finn. Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Kurt zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und stieß den Koreander vom Regal, bevor er herumfuhr. „Was?“, sagte er, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, was. Das musste er ja wohl. Seine Lippen waren zu einem weißen Strich zusammengepresst, man konnte sein Herz praktisch panisch hämmern sehen, und seine Augen waren viel zu weit aufgerissen.

„Dein Rücken – die ganzen blauen Flecken.“ Das war es nämlich, blaue Flecken, die sich dunkel von Kurts Haut abhoben, und sie sahen furchtbar aus, schlimmer als alles, was Finn normalerweise beim Football davontrug, und abgesehen davon spielte Kurt überhaupt kein Football mehr, also warum-

Kurt drehte sich wieder zur Pfanne. Seine Blick war leer, wie leergewischter Schiefer, eine Möglichkeit. „Es ist nichts“, sagte er.

„Das sieht nicht aus wie-“

„Es ist nichts, Finn.“ Die Worte trafen ihn wie eine straff gespannte Peitsche, die kurz davor war zu reißen, und Finn wollte weiter drängen, aber Kurt schwieg. Wollte nicht reden. Finns Beine schmerzten, als wäre er ewig gelaufen, und seine Hände waren zu bebenden Fäusten geballt, und sie standen beide schweigend neben dem Spülbecken, wie im Kampf vermisste Spielzeugsoldaten, in Erwartung des Exekutionskommandos.

&

Einige Wochen vergehen ohne Zwischenfälle, mit Tränen hinter geschlossenen Türen und Burts anhaltendem Stirnrunzeln, aber Sommer bedeutet schließlich sturmfrei, und für Teenager bedeutet das Partys. Mercedes feiert, und das erste, was Finn sich fragt, als sie ankommen, ist, warum verdammt noch mal Blaine da ist.

Kurt wird blass, als er ihn sieht. Blaine steht an die Wand gelehnt, als würde er immer dort stehen. Er hat einen Drink in der Hand und unterhält sich fröhlich mit Mike. Finn verspürt plötzlich den Drang, Kurt zu beschützen, schließlich hat er Burt versprochen, dass er sich um seinen Bruder kümmern würde, und das hat er auch vor. Kurt wäre stinksauer, wenn er das wüsste, aber Finn ist für ihn verantwortlich, für den Jungen mit den dünnen Handgelenken und den hohlen Knochen. Er ist viel zu klein, um diese Last allein zu tragen und dabei auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Er nimmt sich vor, den ganzen Abend über bei Kurt zu bleiben, und zu gehen, falls es nötig ist, aber dann taucht Rachel auf und Finns erster Drink wird zu seinem fünften und Puck drängt Kurt, mehr zu trinken - „du hast schließlich Grund genug, dich volllaufen zu lassen“ - und Rachel macht es sich auf Finns Schoß bequem. Kurt tanzt mit Quinn und dann mit Tina, und seine Bewegungen werden immer schludriger und gelöster, und als Finn einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche wirft und sieht, dass Kurt nicht da ist, macht er sich keine Gedanken. Wie immer, wenn es um seinen Bruder geht, vergisst er.

Es fällt ihm erst wieder ein, als er das Klirren von Glas hört.

Er tritt gerade rechtzeitig nach draußen, um zu sehen, wie Blaine Kurt gegen die Wand drückt. Kurt hat seine Arme um Blaines Rücken geschlossen, damit er genau so bleibt, und Blaines Lippen wandern über Kurts Kiefer, seine Schulter, sanft und ziellos, geisternde Küsse wie eine Berührung von Motten oder Spinnweben. Zu ihren Füßen liegt eine zerbrochene Bierflasche. Die Glasscherben glitzern auf dem dunklen Asphalt und werfen ein grünes Schimmern auf ihre Knöchel. 

Finn hört, wie mehr Leute aus dem Haus kommen, und dann schiebt Kurt Blaine plötzlich von sich. Seine Hände beben, als sie auf Blaines Schultern treffen. Sie sind beide betrunken und zittrig. Kurt weint wieder dieses Weinen, das er in letzter Zeit oft weint.

„Bastard“, ruft er. Es klingt nach Tränen. „Du Arsch. Das kannst du nicht machen.“

Blaines Gesicht ist eine Katastrophe, sein Mund ist rot und seine Augen roter, und er macht wieder einen Schritt auf Kurt zu. Er sieht verwirrt aus, und ganz so, als wäre sein Herz gerade gebrochen worden.

Aber jetzt sind auch die anderen da und Kurt kann in Mercedes' Arme stolpern, während Sam sich zwischen die beiden stellt und sagt: „Geh nach Hause, Mann.“ Der Druck seiner Hand auf Blaines Brust ist sanft aber bestimmt.

Blaines Hand ist noch immer in Kurts ungefähre Richtung ausgestreckt. Seine genauen Gesichtszüge – der Schwung seiner Wangen, die Farbe seiner Augen – sind nicht auszumachen.

„Ich muss noch – einfach nur-“

„Geh nach Hause.“ Diesmal ist Sams Tonfall schon fester und Blaines Blick lässt Kurt los. Seine Augen sind groß und metallisch wie Kronkorken, als sie zu Sam huschen und dann wieder zurück. Kurt vergräbt sein Gesicht an Mercedes' Schulter und Finn baut sich vor den beiden auf. Er kann gar nicht genau sagen, warum er das tut, aber Blaines Mund wird zu einem Strich, als Finn die Arme verschränkt, und er macht zwei unsichere Schritte zurück.

„Okay“, sagt er. „Okay, okay.“

Als Mercedes Kurt später in ihr Bett steckt, bebt ihre Unterlippe. Kurt schläft, er hat sich mit einer Hand unter dem Kopf auf der Seite zusammengerollt. Seine Wimpern sind zart und schwarz und werfen winzige Schatten auf seine tränenverschmierten Wangen. Von Finns Position auf der Türschwelle lässt das Licht auf dem Flur Kurts Gesicht wie einen Schattenstich wirken, die scharfen Kanten seiner Lippen und Wangen.

„Ich hatte einfach nur gehofft, dass sie das klären können“, sagt sie.

Ihre Stimme ist leise und erschüttert, ein Nachbeben davon, ihrem besten Freund dabei zuzusehen, wie er Beleidigungen schreit, die sich in seinen Schluchzern verfangen, und Finn kann einfach nicht böse auf sie sein. Sie fährt mit der Hand über Kurts Stirn.

„Das hoffe ich auch“, sagt Finn. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich so meint.

&

Als Finn zum ersten Mal gemerkt hat, dass etwas zwischen Kurt und Blaine ist, ging es nicht von seinem Bruder aus.

Er war nach Hause gekommen und hatte gesehen, dass die beiden auf der Couch dicht nebeneinander saßen, so dicht, dass sie sich berührten. Auf ihren Beinen lag ein Schulbuch. Kurts Kiefer war angespannt und er hatte den Blick mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck fest auf die Buchstaben gerichtet. Blaine lehnte sich neben ihm nach vorn und fuhr mit dem Finger die Zeilen entlang, aber sein Blick war woanders.

Finn wusste nicht viel über Blaine, aber er wusste einiges über Jungs in seinem Alter, und den Ausdruck, der auf Blaines Gesicht lag, als sein Blick vom Schulbuch zu Kurt wanderten, kannte er nur all zu gut. Als wollte er nicht länger im Geschichtsbuch, sondern stattdessen die Konturen von Kurts Körper lesen, seine Hüften einklammern, die Auslassungen seiner Fingerknöchel erforschen, die schwarzen Pupillen in Kurts Augen wie Punkte am Ende eines Satzes.

Finn ließ die Haustür zu laut ins Schloss fallen. Es klang wie ein Schuss. Die beiden Jungen auf der Couch zuckten zusammen und sahen auf. Blaine sah ein wenig schuldbewusst aus, und Finn konnte nicht anders, er freute sich darüber.

„Schon zuhause?“, sagte Kurt.

„Ja, Santana hat einen Streit mit Tina angefangen, und die Probe ist irgendwie ein bisschen außer Kontrolle geraten“, sagte Finn, den Blick noch immer auf Blaine gerichtet, obwohl er mit Kurt sprach. Kurt wirkte verwirrt, aber Blaine senkte den Blick aufs Schulbuch und hob ihn auch nicht mehr, bis Kurt ihn zur Tür brachte.

Finn lungerte im Wohnzimmer herum, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Sie waren vom Türrahmen eingerahmt, die Kanten ihrer Körper weich und verschwommen im Abendlicht, und Blaine lächelte Kurt einfach nur an. Finn hatte den gleichen Blick wie vorher von ihm erwartet, den, den er normalerweise mit Puck verband, aber dann sah er etwas anderes. Etwas Zärtliches, Liebevolles, ganz anders als alles, was Finn über Jungs in seinem Alter wusste.

„Tschüss, Blaine“, sagte Kurt, seine Stimme höher als sonst. Glücklicher als sonst.

Diesmal schloss sich die Tür leise, und als Kurt Finn mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah, zuckte Finn nur die Achseln.

&

Von allen Orten, an denen er Blaine begegnen könnte, ist es ausgerechnet das Einkaufszentrum. Es ist irgendwie Ironie des Schicksals, da es eines der wenigen Male ist, dass sie jeweils ohne Kurt da sind, aber Blaine entdeckt ihn auf dem Parkplatz und wechselt ein paar Worte mit den Jungs, mit denen er da ist, bevor er auf ihn zukommt.

„Finn“, sagt er. Sein Tonfall ist herzlich, höflich, distanziert. Finn hasst ihn.

„Ich würde dich grade wirklich gerne schlagen“, sagt Finn. Blaines Augen werden groß und Finn fährt fort. „Werde ich nicht. Weil es Kurt fertig machen würde, und das ist zumindest einem von uns irgendwie wichtig.“

Blaines Gesicht ist plötzlich menschlich, nicht länger ein mechanisches Wunder, das bis ins Innerste durchgerostet ist. Seine Worte überschlagen sich vor Empörung. „Mir ist es auch wichtig. Er ist mir wichtig. Du unterstehst dich, mir zu sagen, dass ich-“

„Du benimmst dich jedenfalls nicht so“, unterbricht Finn ihn geradeheraus und Blaine klappt den Mund auf und zu. 

Die Tage werden jetzt kürzer. Die Sonne hängt schon matt über dem Horizont und der Himmel ist immer noch in ein blasses Gelb getaucht. Über ihren Köpfen erstreckt sich fast farbloses Grau. Finn starrt Blaine an. Sein Profil ist lichtverwischt, undeutlich, und seine Gedanken sind auf seinem Gesicht ganz offengelegt. Es sieht aus, als würde sein Verstand gerade zerfallen und sich neu zusammensetzen.

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung“, sagt Blaine schließlich. Seine Stimme bebt, aber wenigstens ist sie diesmal keine Lüge. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Kurt dir gesagt hat, was zwischen uns gewesen ist, aber du verstehst das nicht. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Er hat mich auf ein Podest gestellt und mich angehimmelt, und ich konnte einfach nicht gut genug sein, um da oben zu bleiben. Er würde mich hassen. Ich konnte nicht – das wäre das Schlimmste, Finn. Wenn er mich hassen würde. Ich musste die Sache beenden, bevor es so weit kommen konnte.“

Das Sonnenlicht ist schneidend, hell genug um durch Finns Augenlider zu brechen, und Finn sagt: „Das ist lächerlich. Du bist ein Feigling. Du hast aufgegeben.“

Blaines Mundwinkel wirken wie zerbrochene Kanten, und um ihn herum scheint die Luft zu schaudern. „Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt“, fragt er, „wenn man jemanden liebt?“

„Ja“, sagt Finn. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand in deinem Bauch einen Vogel freigelassen, dessen Schnabel voll Begierde aufgerissen ist. Ein Küken. Das noch nichts weiß.

„Dann solltest du wissen, warum ich wollte, dass es damit endet“, sagt Blaine.

Finn hat keine Worte hierfür. Er denkt an Kurts Wimpern, hell und dünn am Morgen, an Mercedes' Hand auf Kurts Stirn, als sie am liebsten die Zeit zurückdrehen wollte, daran, wie er immer nur darauf gewartet hat, dass Blaine verschwindet, flimmert, und nur einen Hitzeschleier zurücklässt – und ihm wird klar, dass das einzige, was er wirklich will, ist, dass Kurt glücklich ist. Er will einen Sommer, der ein einziger Schleier gelben Lichts und gelber Herzen ist, Rasensprenger im Vorgarten und Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Er will vergessen, dass die vergangenen paar Wochen überhaupt passiert sind.

„Blaine“, sagt er und versucht, seine Stimme weich klingen zu lassen, weil das das schlimmste ist, was er sagen könnte. „Wenn du nichts unternimmst, wird er dich hassen.“

Es stimmt. Kurt macht keine halben Sachen, und vielleicht wird er Blaine verzeihen, aber er wird ihn nie wieder ohne diese ausdruckslosen, zerbrochenen Umrisse um seine Augen ansehen. Das weiß Finn genau.

Blaine betrachtet seine Füße. Er sagt: „Wenn ich ihn anrufe... meinst du, er wird rangehen?“

Finn möchte lügen. Nein sagen und lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe und er singt nicht mehr unter der Dusche, und das ist deine Schuld, das liegt an dir. Er möchte es hassen, wie Kurts Schultern wegen Blaine beben, aber die Sache ist die, er kann nicht. Er kennt Blaine nicht. Er weiß nicht, was Blaines Lieblingsfarbe ist. Er weiß nicht, wie Blaines Augen aussehen, wenn er sie morgens nach dem Aufwachen aufschlägt. Er könnte nicht sagen, was ihm das alles bedeutet. Das einzige, was er sagen kann, ist, dass Blaine seinen Bruder liebt, und das ist schließlich alles, was zählt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Finn stattdessen ehrlich. „Aber wenn du einsteigst, kannst du gucken, ob er persönlich mit dir reden will.“

&

Seine Hände sind schweißnass auf dem Lenkrad, als er in die Einfahrt biegt. Nachdem er geparkt hat, steht Blaine auf dem Asphalt herum, seine ganze Haltung entschlossen und angespannt. Er steht gerade, wie eine winzige Statue, von der zu viel abgemeiselt wurde.

Finn öffnet die Haustür und Kurt, der im Schneidersitz auf der Couch sitzt, sieht auf. Alles ist still, und dann wirkt es, als würde Blaine irgendetwas durchdringen, da ist ein spitzer Schmerz, und Finn kann beinah spüren, wie er auch in ihm nach oben kriecht. Es fühlt sich an wie Hunderte von Messerstichen in seiner Brust. Der Augenblick hängt in der Luft und wartet mit angehaltenem Atem auf sein Ende. Innerhalb dieser Türen und Fenster, innerhalb dieser Wände, die so schwer sind von neuer Geschichte und von Menschen, die versuchen, sich zusammenzupuzzlen, spürt Finn, wie die Anspannung eines ganzen Sommers beinah überkocht.

„Kurt.“ Blaine keucht seinen Namen, aber er klingt ein bisschen eingebrochen, wie in der Mitte zersprungen, eingerissen, als hielte er nur gerade so noch zusammen. Kurt starrt ihn lange Zeit an, und dann kommt er mit scharfen, ruckartigen Bewegungen auf die Füße und geht an Blaine vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen, bevor er aus dem Haus marschiert.

Blaines Augen sind zu hell, und er sieht aus, als wäre er aus Knochen geformt. Seine Augenlider flattern und schließen sich, er atmet etwas aus, das Niederlage sein könnte, aber dann ruft Kurt: „Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?“, als er den Gartenweg schon zur Hälfte entlanggegangen ist, und Finn hat noch nie so viel Hoffnung auf jemandes Gesicht gesehen.

Blaine rennt Kurt hinterher und Finn schließt die Haustür hinter den beiden, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Blaine nach Kurt greift, seine Arme wie Sonnenblumen, die sich in Richtung Sonnenaufgang winden, und die restliche Traurigkeit um Kurts Mund fällt einfach ab.

Finn lehnt sich gegen die geschlossene Tür und lässt seinen Blick durchs Haus schweifen, das leer und warm ist und zuhause. Hier bewahrt er sein Leben auf. Und Kurt – Kurt ist einer derjenigen, für die er sein Leben aufbewahrt.

&

Als Finn klar wird, dass Kurt ihn liebt, ist er schon im Halbschlaf. Er ist in Laken und Decken eingewickelt, wiegt sich in Zufriedenheit, und als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er Kurt, der auf der Türschwelle zu seinem Zimmer von einem Bein aufs andere tritt und mit den Fingerknöcheln leicht gegen das Holz klopft. Als Kurt sieht, dass er wach ist, tapst er über den Teppich und steht schweigend neben seinem Bett, bevor er seufzt und sich auf die Bettkante setzt.

Finn beobachtet, wie das Licht, das zwischen seinen Vorhängen durchscheint, Muster auf Kurts Gesicht streut. „Du und Blaine...“ Seine Worte verlieren sich.

„Ich und Blaine“, ist alles, was Kurt sagt. Seine Stimme ist wie Nebel, dunkel und dunstig und spiegelnd – leise, um ihre Eltern nicht zu wecken, aber es ist genug, es ist eine Bestätigung, und Finn lässt seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Er kann die Erleichterung in seiner Brust spüren. Kurt ist glücklich.

Finn nickt, und als Kurt Anstalten macht aufzustehen, greift er nach seinem Handgelenk. Er sagt nichts, aber Kurt versteht ihn auch so, und er schließt die Augen, bevor er ins Bett klettert und über die Bettdecke kriecht, bis er sich an Finn schmiegen kann.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, flüstert Kurt ein paar Minuten später.

„Ich auch nicht“, sagt Finn.

Also liegen sie einfach nebeneinander, leise und warm, als wäre es das einfachste, was sie je getan haben, und das _ist_ es irgendwie auch – deinem Bruder beim Atmen zuzuhören und Herzschläge zu zählen statt Schäfchen.


End file.
